Together
by lw falls
Summary: It's been two years since the twins first went to Gravity Falls. Now 14, Dipper receives a disturbing warning on his first day back, but he and Mabel choose to ignore it, and that was the biggest mistake he could've made.
1. Reunions

14-year-old Dipper Pines sat at the back of the 16-seater bus, gazing out the window at the familiar pine trees as they rushed by. Beside him, currently doodling in a notebook was his twin sister Mabel Pines. She stared intently at the vibrantly colored cat she had created, analyzing its faults. Over the years, Mabel had taken a liking to art, though she didn't consider it seriously, she did enjoy it as a hobby, and she was quite good at it too.

"What do you think?" she asked, leaning in to show Dipper.

"I think it's making me blind," Dipper responded jokingly.

Mabel smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. Since they'd left Gravity Falls the first time, their relationship had grown even stronger. They had survived 8th grade and their first year of high school together, there was nothing they couldn't do.

The twins hadn't changed much; their sense of fashion remained the same, only changing in size to match the their bodies.

Ahead of the bus, a familiar building came into view, the Mystery Shack. It looked much like it did before, except slightly more overgrown, but they'd been good about keeping things from getting too messy. They'd completely given up on trying to get the S to stay on the sign; it now was propped up against the side of the building.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the building. Dipper and Mabel stumbled over each other trying to collect their things, when they excited the bus they found their great uncle Stan waiting for them with huge smile on his face.

"Dipper, Mabel," the con man said happily pulling them into a hug.

"Grunkle Stan…Need…Air," the twins complained

"Right, sorry," he said, releasing them, "come on, lets get your things inside, then we can catch up."

Dipper, Mabel and Stan grunted as they hauled their suitcases up the stairs and into the attic. The attic bedroom now actually looked like a bedroom, Grunkle Stan had managed to rafrain from converting it into a storage room again. At Mabel's request the mold spots on the ceiling were even kept. They made their beds and shoved their suitcases under them and went downstairs to talk with Stan.

The twins entered the living room to find that Wendy and Soos had also come to welcome them, and after exchange greetings, began to tell their tales. When they had finished, they let the Shack staff fill them in on what had happened while they were gone. Nothing much did happen, in terms of society and supernatural. The gnomes had somehow found a way in and had stolen every bottle of Grunkle Stan's aftershave. After they were all done filling each other in, Stan announced that they'd all be going to the diner, to celebrate the return of the mystery twins.

They sat in the car, casually chatting about high school until they arrived at the diner. Dipper climbed out of the El Diablo and began walking to the front door. He held the door open for everyone in his party, and was about to go in himself when someone grabbed his shoulder and roughly pulled him aside.

The someone in question was taller than Dipper by a few inches, and wore worn out clothing, he had a slightly crazed look in his eyes.

"Hey!" Dipper beagan

"Listen to me, Dipper," he said

Dipper looked at the boy in confusion, "How do you know my name?"

"Not important," the boy replied, his whole head twitched, "you and Mabel need to leave."

"Who do you think you are?" Dipper asked angrily.

"You never should've come back, you have no idea how much danger you're in, you have to leave before-" the boy went rigged and his eyes glowed blue for a second.

"Oh no, I-I've said too much," they boy said horrified, he started to walk backwards but tripped and fell.

"Trust me, Dipper, just leave," he said before getting up and running off.

Dipper stood staring after the boy in stunned silence. He didn't know what he meant by, you're in danger, he didn't even know how he knew his name, but what really put him off, was when used Mabel's name. He saw the kid's eyes flash, but shrugged that off as a trick of the night. _Do I have a stalker?_ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something hit the ground to his right. He looked and saw a rustling bush,_ just an animal_ he thought. He turned and went back inside.

"Dipper, did 'ya find a cute girl to stare at?" Grunkle Stan teased

Dipper laughed, "ya, she said her name was Carla."

Grunkle Stan's face went serious, "Not funny, kid."

Everyone at the table excluding Stan laughed. Dipper kept what had went down outside secret, he didn't want to spoil the good mood, he'd tell Mabel later.

Lazy Susan eventually made it to their table, taking their individual orders. Dipper ordered a grilled cheese sandwich, as it was the only thing that had taste on the menu, while Mabel ordered pancakes. She explained it by saying that she felt like pancakes.

Mabel, being as close as she was to her other half, noticed his disturbed expression when he walked in, and his slightly altered mood.

"Dipper, are you okay," she whispered in his ear

"Tell you when we get home," he whispered back

When their orders arrived, Dipper acted as if nothing happened, he ate his sandwich, which still tasted bland, and talked with everyone normally.

When everyone finished eating, they headed for home, Soos took Wendy home in his pickup, and the Pines drove home in the car. Mabel stared at her brother the whole ride home, trying to discern what would've shocked him so much. This only made Dipper more uncomfortable.

They arrived home, and Stan informed the twins that he was tired and going to bed. The twins each bid him goodnight, and headed for the attic. They entered their bedroom and Mabel immediately wanted to know what happened.

"Spare no details," she said.

Dipper told her everything, even the eyes flashing, which he thought was just the night. Mabel listened intently to his whole story, not interrupting at all. She would've thought this was a prank to scare her, but Dipper's emotions seemed too genuine. She believed every word Dipper told her, but didn't believe it was real.

"Relax, Dipper, it's probably just Pacifica trying to mess with us, remember last time," Mabel said

Dipper shuddered at that memory, last summer, Pacifica managed to trick Dipper that Gravity Falls' entire water supply had been poisoned and that it would turn you in to a monster when you drank it. Dipper went online and bought an entire case of sealed water from the 1980's for his family. He went ballistic when he saw Mabel drinking the "poisoned" water.

"Ya, you're probably right," Dipper said, still slightly unnerved.

" Of coarse I am, what would you do without me," Mabel said happily.

"Well for starters I'd still have a case of unopened water from the 1980's" Dipper replied.

When had Mabel heard that the majority of our bodies are water, she thought drinking it might send her back in time.

"It made sense at the time," She said

"Come on let's get some sleep," Dipper said through a yawn.

"Agreed," Mabel said, yawing.

They each got ready for bed, leaving the room to give the other privacy while they changed clothes. They then turned of the lights and got in their own beds.

"Goodnight, Mabes," Dipper said.

"Goodnight, Chipdip."

* * *

><p><strong>New story, here we go. I'm not going to spoil anything, but I have BIG plans for this one. A7.13A5h<br>**

**Thanks for reading, Please review, bye!**

* * *

><p>Ulivylwrmt urooh gsv zri<p>

Dszg xlnvh gl kzhh droo mlg yv uzri...


	2. Warnings

Mabel had trouble sleeping that night she was way too excited. She woke herself up by accidentally rolling off her bed.

"Ow," she groaned.

She had so many blankets tangled around her so she couldn't see; she had to repeatedly roll around on the floor to free herself. She glanced at her bedside clock, 6:30, The Shack opens at 8. She freed the rest of her body from her cotton prison and crawled over to her brother. He was on his side facing the wall with a blanket partially covering his face. Carefully, She moved the blanket just enough to see his eyes. She then began to repeatedly poke his forehead.

"Dipper, Dipper wake up," Mabel hissed.

Dipper groaned and mumbled, "Not now, chief, let me sleep."

"Dipper," Mabel said, this time much louder.

Dipper sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Huh, wha- Mabel?"

"Were you dreaming of being a detective again?"

"Yes, yes I was, and I was so close to solving the case this time," Last summer, Dipper began dreaming that he was a detective, and every time he got close to cracking the case, Mabel would wake him up.

"Oops." Mabel apologized. "Rock, paper scissors?" She asked. Since they both shared a room, every morning they'd wake each other up and play one round of the game, whoever won got to change clothes first.

Dipper raised his hands and pounded his fist into his palm three times Mabel did the same.

"Rock," Said Dipper

"Ha, yes! Paper beats rock, I win!" She proclaimed happily.

Dipper got up and made towards the door, "How can paper beat rock? That doesn't make any sense," he said before exiting.

Dipper decided to use this time to brush his teeth, and entered the bathroom. He removed his brush from the cabinet and began to clean his teeth.

When Dipper finished, he returned to the door and leaned up against it.

"Ya done yet?" he asked.

Mabel pulled open the door, causing Dipper to fall to the ground.

"Yep," she said as she began walking to the bathroom.

Dipper rubbed his head and entered the attic. He changed his clothes into what he wore on a daily basis and left the room, heading downstairs. The old stairs creaked at every step. Dipper reached the bottom and entered the kitchen where he found a single sheet of paper on the table.

_Went to go get groceries because we are out of everything. Didn't want to wake you up_

_-Stan_

Dipper's stomach grumbled in disappointment as he read the note, _there's got to be something around here,_ he thought. Dipper began rummaging through the fridge; he found some slightly expired milk. Just to be sure, he uncapped the jug and sniffed it; it smelled fine so he put it on the table. Next he started looking through the cupboards and found some Pitt brand cereal. He then laid out some bowls and utensils for him and his sister, and made himself some cereal.

He lifted to spoon to his mouth and dumped the cereal inside; upon chewing he spat out the cereal in disgust. The cereal was just peach pits, that's all it was. Dipper put Mabel's unused bowl and utensils away, and washed his own.

Mabel came bouncing down the stairs; her hair flew up and down at every step.

"Dip, where's my food," she asked.

Dipper pointed to the note on the table.

Mabel picked it up and read it, "Aww," she groaned.

"How long ago do you think he left," she asked

As if to answer her question, the door opened and Grunkle Stan walked in.

"Ah, kids, you're up," He said upon seeing the twins in the kitchen, "How about you come help me bring the groceries inside."

The twins walked outside and grabbed the groceries out of the car's trunk, and laid them out on the table, and put them all away.

Mabel grabbed one of the bags in the center of the table opened it, and gasped, "Puffy stickers!" She said as she withdrew a bag of stickers. She carefully read the label on the bag of stickers, "Ooooh extra adhesive," She said while looking at Dipper malevolently.

"Mabel, no," Dipper said as she approached him.

"Yes," she said as she began to run at him.

She chased her twin up the stairs and into the attic, leaving Stan to put away the rest of the groceries. She cornered him against the wall of the room. Dipper's eyes frantically searched for an escape, and he ducked under Mabel's arm, and ran for the door, but instead found himself on the floor with his sister on top of him. Mabel peeled the back off of one of her stickers and hovered her hand over his face.

"Nooo!" Dipper shouted.

* * *

><p>Dipper grumbled as he walked dejectedly down the stairs, his face covered in puffy stickers. Mabel yelped victoriously behind him, her sweater covered in stickers.<p>

There was a knock on the door, and Mabel ran to the entrance and opened the door, revealing her two best friends, Candy and Grenda.

"Dipper, come say hi," Mabel shouted.

Dipper walked over and greeted Mabel's friends who greeted him back. They didn't question Dipper's stickers. When you hang out with Mabel, things like that become normal.

"We're having a sleepover at Candy's house tonight," Mabel informed her brother, before running upstairs with her friends.

* * *

><p>Dipper sat on the roof flipping through the pages of Journal 3, he's already seen everything the journal has to offer, but he read through it again anyway. He must've lost track of time because the door to the roof opened and Wendy came up. Dipper didn't notice until she spoke.<p>

"'Sup dude," she said.

Dipper jumped and shut the journal.

"Hey Wendy," he said.

"I've been looking all over for you, I guess I probably should've checked here first," she said

"What do you need?" Dipper asked.

"Just to return something"

"What do you mean?"

"This," Wendy withdrew a worn out leather bound book from her pocket, "You left it on your bed last summer."

Dipper took the book and turned it over in his hands, "I didn't leave a book here," he said.

"Hmm, maybe you just forgot,"

"Wendy! Get back to work," Stan called from below.

Wendy groaned, "Got to go," she said before exiting the roof.

Dipper opened the book, but it was completely blank, every page. Then he got an idea, "Invisible ink," he said aloud. Dipper got up and went inside to the attic; he stopped at the door and knocked.

The door opened a little and Mabel stuck her head through.

"What'cha need?" she asked.

"Can you hand me the black light?" Dipper asked.

"Sure thing, bro," She disappeared inside the room, and returned a few seconds later and handed him the light.

Dipper thanked Mabel and headed into the bathroom with the book and the light. He turned off the light and turned on the black light. He opened the book and shined the light on the blank page. The black light began to hum and grow hotter; Dipper dropped the light and the light exploded in midair.

Dipper jumped back in surprise, and yelped in pain as shrapnel embedded itself in his skin. He closed the book and picked up the pieces of the shattered light and threw them in the trash bin. He turned the bathroom light back on and looked at the book, now he was certain there was something special about it but he just couldn't figure out what. He put the book in his vest and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Dipper lay on the porch's couch flipping through the pages of a mystery novel he was reading. It was now pretty late, but still light outside, Mabel and her friends were now at Candy's house. He was just getting to the climax when someone cleared his or her throat. Dipper looked up from his book to find someone standing over him. He immediately recognized him as the kid from the diner, except now his clothes were torn and he had bruises forming on his face.<p>

"You again," Dipper grumbled, "look, I'm not buying it, go tell Pacifica her little prank isn't going to work."

"This isn't a joke, Dipper, please you need to listen to me."

"I'll listen, but I'm not buying it," said Dipper.

"Dipper please, you need to get your sister and leave by tonight before it's too late," the boy pleaded

"Not buying it," Dipper said, returning to the pages of his novel.

"Dipper, you don't understand, you need to leave."

"Seriously dude, why don't you waddle on back to Pacifica, and tell her it isn't going to work," Dipper said, annoyed.

"Fine, Dipper, but you'll regret ignoring me," he said, frustrated.

"I'm sure I will," he said as the boy left.

Dipper returned to his reading, but looked up again as he caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. He got up and walked inside frustrated because he could not seem to read without being interrupted.

Dipper had no idea how truthful the boy's words really were

* * *

><p><strong> Oooh plot is BUILDING, needles to say, I'm excited to release chapter 3<strong>

**Thank you so much for reading, please review, see you next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Gsv xlmhvjfmxvh droo yv hveviv<p>

Uli zm rtmlivw dzimrmt uli nb hrhgvi wvzi…


	3. Return

Mabel, and the rest of the girls finally went to sleep after a long night of glitter, and cats. As soon as Mabel dropped her head on the pillow she went out like a light. Her dreams came fast, and were…Unpleasant.

In her first nightmare, Mabel found herself in some kind of cave, running towards a figure lying on the ground, she didn't know why, but for some reason, she had to get to the person. She was horrified to find that the figure on the ground was a crying Dipper, the left side of his face was badly burned, and there was a long and deep vertical cut on his wrist. He was on his side, in the fetal position; his hands were clawing at his head. He looked up at Mabel.

"What did you do to me!" he shouted, angrily.

"Why?! You lied to me!" He said.

Dipper began to weep. Mabel got on her knees and tried to help him, but when she touched him, he stiffened, and yelled, "Get away from me!" and then the nightmare ended.

In her final nightmare, she found herself in the arms of someone she didn't know, being carried into an ever-expanding blackness, just the two of them.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Hmm, not quite," the voice replied.

The voice was familiar, but she couldn't name the person it belonged to.

"Where are we?"

"That's a little confusing, I'm not exactly sure, just a recess of a broken mind."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Why are you carrying me?"

"Aren't you tired?"

As if to answer, her entire body felt like lead, she let her head fall into the crook of her carrier's elbow.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"You did, but I was long forgotten about, at least for the next few minutes."

"Is Dipper ok?"

"Right now, yes, but not in the glimpse you just witnessed."

"You mean that was real?"

"Very, very real, Mabel."

"Who are you?"

"I go by many names, many of them are unpleasant, a few of them you shouldn't hear at your age, but I am widely known by one name."

"What is it?"

"Really, Shooting Star?"

Alarm bells went off in Mabel's head, only one person called here that.

"Bill?"

Bill looked down at her and laughed, "Bingo." He said.

Mabel was now in panic mode, she had to get out of here, but her limbs refused to move.

"You're not going anywhere, Shooting Star."

Mabel watched as Bill shifted his carry on her, so that she was in his hands above his head. Bill laughed insanely.

"Time to wake up." He said as he brought Mabel down on his knee.

Mabel sat straight up in a cold sweat, breathing hard.

_It was just a dream _she said to herself.

"Just a dream, is that all I am?" Said Bill, who was standing in the doorway to Candy's room with a smile on his face.

"Bill?"

"What, you're surprised to see me? I'll admit, I did get a little worried when my proxy warned you, luckily, I intervened before he gave too much away."

"But you're a dream demon, you have no influence on the physical world."

"True, true, but you left out one detail. I can't intervene in my natural form, however, I can intervene all I want in a physical body."

"But-,"

"Before you ask, allow me to introduce you," He stepped into the moonlight from a nearby widow, illuminating his physical body. "Meet my old proxy, the one who warned you, I gave him two chances, but sadly, he used them trying to warn you."

"Is he still alive?"

"His spirit, you mean? Well yes, I suppose, but not in this world."

"You monster."

"What did you expect?"

Mabel picked up nearby items, and began throwing them at the demon, hairbrushes, glitter, glue, anything. The demon wasn't as agile in a human body, so most of the items hit their target.

"You're testing my patience, Shooting Sta-," He was cut off by Mabel's excellent shot with a pair of scissors, which cut the demon's cheek.

The demon growled, and his eyes turned red, casting a glow on Mabel.

"You'll pay for that." He said, before blue flames erupted in his hands.

Mabel took the hint, and ran downstairs and out of the house, she entered the backyard and hopped the fence, and dashed into the woods beyond.

Mabel ran wildly down the forest path from Candy's house, to the Mystery Shack, the moon overhead illuminating her way. A malevolent presence followed quickly behind her. Mabel reached into her pocket and withdrew her phone; she barely managed to dial her brother's number. She raised it to her ear and waited, it was pretty late at night, so she could only hope he answered.

"Mabel?" Dipper's dazed voice said.

Dipper noticed Mabel panting through the phone, and started to get worried, "Mabel, what's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain," she said through breaths, "You need to leave."

"Mabel I don't understand."

"Just leave, Dipper, get as far away from Gravity Falls as possible, and don't come back!"

"Mabel, slow down, what do you mean?"

"We should have listened, leave Gravity Falls, Dipper, while you still can!"

"W-why? And what about you?"

"Forget about me Dipper, just know that it's not your fault."

"Mabel, please, tell me what's happening."

"He's back, he's back!"

"Who, Mabel, who's back?"

"It's –," Mabel tripped on a stray tree root and her phone slipped from her grasp, she scrambled over to where it landed, but the phone case slipped off, and the battery fell out. She turned around to face her pursuer.

The human form of Bill Cipher hovered above, Blue flames burning in each hand. The demon radiated absolute hatred and insanity. His blonde hair was ruffled, and his signature top hat hovered slightly above his head. His eye patch glowed blue, and his good eye had blue flames around its brilliant gold pupil. He laughed manically.

"You think leaving this town will stop me? Boy, I thought you were stupid before, but now, ha ha ha! You don't understand, Shooting Star, my plan has already been set in motion, I have your brother trapped under my boot like a bug," the demon clenched his right hand into a fist and shot a ball of azure fire at Mabel's feet.

The fire at Mabel's feet grew and expanded until it surrounded her and grew larger until it was well above 5 feet tall. Mabel backed into the center of the strikingly blue ring and looked up at Bill, terrified.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" She questioned.

The demon looked her dead in the eyes, wearing the widest grin Mabel had ever seen, and descended until he stood on the ground in front of Mabel. He grabbed her wrist with his right hand; the blue light from the wall of fire outlined his features.

"Things like this," he said before dragging Mabel by the wrist to the fire.

Mabel's eyes widened in horror as they approached the hot barrier.

"Bill, please," She begged, "Please don't do this."

Bill laughed, "Oh, Shooting Star, this is just the beginning," he said devilishly.

They reached the barrier, the heat becoming extremely uncomfortable, Bill stood with his nose almost touching the flames, but he didn't seem to care. Without warning, he thrust Mabel's wrist, his hand too, into the flames, and held it there.

Mabel screamed in agony as the flames licked her forearm, she watched as her skin blackened. This was much hotter than any normal fire. Bill laughed as he watched Mabel's face contort in excruciating pain he was enjoying this. He held her arm there for a little longer before throwing her to the ground.

Mabel lay sprawled out on the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness. Bill got on his knees and grabbed Mabel's chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked through tears.

Bill laughed insanely. "Why not?"

Bill picked up Mabel's burnt wrist and closed his fingers around it. Pain shot through Mabel's arm as his grip tightened with unnatural strength. Blood began oozing out of the raw skin trapped beneath his fingers.

"Bill, please, let go," She said through sobs.

Bill dropped Mabel's wrist in the dirt, and wiped up some blood with his index finger.

"Isn't it beautiful," Bill said.

Bill picked up Mabel's head and shoved his blood-covered finger into her mouth. Her blood tasted salty, and overcooked. Bill laughed as Mabel's eyes widened. This was enough to send Mabel over the edge and into unconsciousness. Bill withdrew his finger, let Mabel's head fall into the dirt, and stood up.

The demon looked down at her, taking in her burnt and badly bleeding arm.

"Yes, rest now, little Shooting Star, you have much worse ahead of you," he said.

Bill chuckled as Mabel fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Z yilgsvi ovug zolmv<p>

Svziw srh tivzgvhg uvzi levi gsv kslmv…

* * *

><p><strong>Does anybody actually crack these codes? Has anybody figured out what cipher I'm using? I say it in the first chapter.<br>**

**Speaking of previous chapters, I went back and updated them all, I fixed their grammatical and plot errors. I only added a few new lines, so you don't have to check them out if you don't want to. I also added these codes that you're seeing. (Special thanks to _Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun_ for teaching me how to code)**

**Thank you so much for reading, please review, bye!**

**Special thanks to: Rain-on-ocean, lukeup1, and SophiaCrutchfield. Thank you for taking the time to review last chapter, I really appreciated it. You guys are awesome!**

**Next chapter: Sometime next week**


	4. Misguided

It had been three weeks since Mabel Pines disappeared, and Dipper's life fell into the depths of despair. He spent every waking hour in his room with the blinds drawn, studying maps, trying desperately to find where his sister could've gone. He barely slept, and when he did, he was haunted by nightmares of what was happening to his sister. Mabel filled a gap in his heart that could only be occupied by her.

He didn't interact much with others, and when he did, it was usually to ask for things. He had completely disregarded his personal hygiene, devoting all of his time to finding Mabel.

He stared at a map of Gravity Falls, the map had been thumb tacked to his board of big mysteries. The board's previous occupants had been crumpled up and thrown away. The map was covered in green, red, and yellow thumbtacks. Green meant that the area had not been checked; red meant that the area had been checked, and yellow was the last known location. Candy's house and the Mystery Shack held yellow tacks, while the rest of the map held red, or green tacks. He felt weird, like there was something he was missing, he knew that the answer was on this board, but he just couldn't find it.

He sat down on his bed and rubbed his puffy and bloodshot eyes. He looked up, across the room to where Mabel used to spend her time. Her side of the room was left untouched, and Dipper didn't let anyone move anything, he wanted it to be the same for when she got back. A thin layer of dust had formed on all of her belongings.

So far, Dipper had made little progress, over half of the map had been checked, but he found no leads, and nobody but him seemed to care. Wendy, Soos, and Stan comforted him from time to time, but they rarely came with him when he went looking, they all gave up after the police searched the town and found nothing. Apparently, Dipper was the only one who didn't believe that Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland actually looked, instead of fawning over each other.

Dipper shook his head, and grabbed his bedside picture frame. He looked at the photograph of him and his sister; it was taken when Stan had taken them fishing. Dipper and Mabel smiled in the photograph, a smile that Dipper rarely wore now.

"I'm gonna' find you," he whispered.

There was a knock at the door, but Dipper didn't acknowledge it. The person knocked again.

"Dipper, I know you're in there," Came Grunkle Stan's voice from the other side of the door.

Dipper remained silent.

"Dipper, this has to stop."

No reply.

"Dipper, please I care about you," Grunkle Stan reasoned.

The door to the attic flew open, and Grunkle Stan came face to face with Dipper.

"Just like you do Mabel?" he said through tears.

"You know that's not true."

"Do I? Because it seems like you're glad she's gone!"

Grunkle Stan looked at Dipper through sad eyes. Unbeknownst to Dipper, Stan had hired some private investigators to find out what really happened. Using the information from Mabel's last phone call, they were able to locate her last known position, which was between the Mystery Shack, and Candy's house. What they found there though, was a scorched circle of earth, and blood trailing away into the woods. Stan and the investigators assumed that Mabel had been attacked by an animal, killed, and then had her body dragged away. They couldn't have been farther from the truth. Stan wanted to spare Dipper hearing about his sister's ungraceful demise.

"Dipper, this has been hard on all of us, but it's been three weeks, she's not coming back."

"No! She's still out there, I know it."

"Kid, Mabel is gone, she's not coming back."

"Then I'm not going to rest until I find her!"

"Would you stop and look at yourself, Dipper, you're tearing yourself apart!"

Grunkle Stan's nose wrinkled, Dipper had not showered, or slept in a long time. Dipper began to cry.

"Grunkle Stan, I need to find her."

Dipper fell into Stan's arms and cried. Dipper's smell was even more disgusting up close. Stan held him until he began to relax, then, when the smell was almost unbearable, he spoke up.

"Kid, you need to shower."

Dipper looked down and nodded, he didn't want to argue anymore. He hugged Stan one last time before going into the bathroom.

Dipper turned up the heat, and waited for the water to warm up, he then proceeded to remove his dirty clothes, and step into the welcoming spray of the warm shower.

He felt a little relaxed, being under the constant splash of warm water. He was finally able to analyze the past events with a clearer mind. He re ran Stan's last conversation with him in his mind. Though he refused to entertain the thought for more than a few minutes, there was some truth to his words. Dipper still remained hopeful though.

He wasn't going to give up, no matter how long it took, now matter how difficult the task, he was going to at least get some closure. He would find out what happened to his sister, no matter what.

He thought back to what she had last said to him.

_"Just know that it's not your fault."_ She said those words clearly, like she knew what would happen next. Dipper asked to know what was going on, but her only response was,

_"He's back."_

Something clicked in Dipper's brain. The missing piece on the map, the one place he hadn't checked, the home of the _he_ that went psycho trying to steal Mabel.

The home of Lil' Gideon.

It all made sense, of course the little creep would want revenge after the twins destroyed his robot, ruined his reputation, and sent him to jail. The kid's always been known to do whatever it takes to get what he wants, even taking it to extreme levels.

Dipper finished up in the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and entered the attic. He found a fresh set of clothes, though it wasn't what he normally wore, a pair of black pants, and a light blue tee. He would never forgo wearing his signature hat. He put his shoes over his socks and tied them up. He went over to his nightstand and opened the top drawer, revealing many items essential to a wilderness survival kit, one of these items is a rather sharp pocketknife, which Dipper removed and placed into his pocket. He was going to get his sister back one-way or the other.

Knowing very well that Stan wouldn't just let him go out with his intentions, he snuck out the window. He carefully made his way to the spot where Wendy usually spent her time instead of working, and from there, he lowered himself as far as he could before letting go, and falling the rest of the way to the ground.

He picked himself up after his not so graceful landing, and started down the trail into town. There was no stopping him know, he was going to get his sister back, even if it meant doing something he might regret.

* * *

><p>Trwvlm yvggvi yv dziib<p>

Wrkkvi droo mlg yv nviib…

* * *

><p><strong>Can anybody tell me the correct way to spell, "Grunkle" ? Is it with a "C," or a "K."<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you later!**

**Next Chapter: Thursday**


	5. Confrontation

Dipper mounted the steps to the Gideon home. He stopped himself before the door and plastered on a fake smile. He reached forward and pounded his clenched fist on the oak door three times and waited. A few noises could be heard on the other side before the door was pulled open, and Mrs. Gleeful stood at the threshold.

The woman's condition looked as if it had improved. Her hair remained the same dull gray, but she was slowly regaining her personality. She looked down at Dipper with a welcoming expression.

"How are you, Mr. Pines," The woman greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Mrs. Gleeful, is Gideon home?" Dipper asked

The woman flinched at the name of her son. "No I'm afraid not, sweetie, he's working with his father at the car lot."

"Oh, thank you, I'll head for the lot then." Dipper said before the woman shut the door.

Dipper turned around and headed back down the dusty path to the lot. His expression returned to his normal serious one as he trudged along the dirt path. He put his hand in his pocket and clutched the knife. Dipper wasn't really sure if he could actually hurt Gideon, but he'd do whatever it takes.

As he came closer, he could her Bud Gleeful trying to sell a beat up car to a group of people. Dipper went up to the chain link barrier between some bushes to try to find his target. He saw the white haired boy in a small garage doing something to the inside of the car.

Dipper carefully sneaked inside the fence and crouched around the perimeter hoping to catch Gideon by surprise. He went inside the garage while Gideon had his back turned and shut the door.

Gideon turned to see what the door was only to see Dipper standing there with an enraged look and holding an open pocketknife.

"Dipper?" Gideon asked, staring at the blade

"Where is she, Gideon?" Dipper asked, his voice trembling with anger

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm not here to play games Gideon, tell me where she is!" He shouted

"Dipper, calm down."

Dipper was trembling now, and trying to control his rage.

"Mabel, where's Mabel?"

Gideon was trying to answer Dipper's questions without upsetting him further. He slowly backed to a nearby desk and grabbed the crow bar that rested on it.

"Dipper, I have no idea where Mabel is."

"Don't lie to me Gideon."

"Dipper I'm not lying, I really have no idea."

Dipper gave up trying to hold back, and lunged at Gideon. He tackled Gideon and wrenched the crowbar from his hand, and threw it aside. He had one hand closed around Gideon's neck, and the other held the knife pointed down above his head.

"Liar!" He screamed.

Gideon groped around with his hands, desperately trying to find a weapon.

"Where is she? Tell me!"

"Dipper please, I don't know!"

Gideon's voice was sincere and convincing, causing Dipper to relax his hold just enough for Gideon to break free. Gideon lunged, and grabbed Dipper's hand. They both struggled with the knife, Dipper tried to aim it at Gideon but his mind wasn't clear, and he had trouble focusing. Gideon overpowered Dipper and slashed the knife in Dipper's direction. Dipper screamed in pain and lurched backward, clutching his cheek, blood poured out of the open wound.

Gideon got up and stepped away with the bloody knife pointed at Dipper. Dipper kneeled and clutched his check in pain. He looked up at Gideon and balled his now bloody fists at his sides.

"Dipper stop this," Gideon said to him, "I have no idea where your sister is."

Dipper stared at him in defeat. Logically it made sense, who would lie in a situation like that? Dipper stood up and faced Gideon. He looked at the frightened boy with regret.

"I'm sorry," He said before backing away and exiting the garage.

Gideon kept the knife ready in case Dipper came back. He looked down at the knife, regretting ever having messed with the Pine's family.

Dipper felt hopeless as he walked home. He let the blood drip freely from his cheek, dotting the path below. That was his only lead and he was wrong, he had nothing left to turn to. Dipper walked along until her reached the entrance to the Mystery Shack. Before he could try to sneak in, the door was thrust open, and a furious and worried Grunkle Stan appeared in the doorway.

"Where have you been?" The old man asked angrily, he noticed the bleeding cut on his nephew's face, "Oh no."

He led his nephew inside by the wrist, and then proceeded to dress and bandage the wound. When they finished Stan sat Dipper down in the kitchen to talk to him.

"Dipper what did you do?" Stan asked.

Dipper looked down at the floor but remained silent.

"Were you looking for Mabel?"

Dipper shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I thought he knew where she was," Dipper said quietly

"You confronted somebody? Is that way you were bleeding?" Stan exclaimed

"But he-," Dipper started

"No Dipper, look, Mabel is not coming back, you need to accept this."

"Stan I can't, she's still out there, she has to be."

"Kid please."

"Did you expect me to just give up, Stan? Did you."

"Dipper please, stop this."

"Not until I find her."

"You don't understand, Dipper."

"Understand what?"

"She's not coming back."

"That's why I have to find her."

"You can't, Dipper."

"Why?"

Stan hesitated, he didn't want to tell him, but it was better now that he knew.

"She's dead, Dipper."

Dipper froze at hearing these words uttered by his great uncle. His eyes began to water at the thought.

"Don't say that," He said, his voice faltering

"We found her blood in the woods, she was taken by some animal."

"You're lying to me."

"Dipper, please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"No-no, you're lying, I'll never stop looking."

"Dipper, you're not leaving this house for the rest of the summer if that's the case."

"You can't do this," Dipper said on the verge of tears.

"I can and I will, I'm sorry Dipper, but it's for your own good."

Dipper pounded his fists on the table, got up and ran upstairs.

He tore open the attic door and slammed it shut, locking it. He hurried over to his picture of Mabel and picked it up.

_It can't be true, _Dipper thought, _He has to be lying._

Dipper wouldn't accept any other answer, but inside he wanted to know the truth. He looked at the picture through sad eyes. Frustration boiled inside him and he threw the picture down. He walked over to his cork board map of Gravity Falls and ripped the map off. He grabbed his journal and threw it across the room. Dipper looked at the precious journal he'd mistreated and saw what page it landed on. He rushed over and knelt down to read the text.

_Yes! _He thought, _It will work!_

He read and reread the page. The page belonging to Bill Cipher

* * *

><p>Drgslfg slkv Wrkkvi tizhkvw zg hgizdh<p>

Sv hzd gsv szmw, yfg mlg gsv xozdh…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy, FanFiction, it is good to be back. I really have no excuse for my late posting of this chapter, so I'm noy going to try to tell you one. I am sorry for how long I made you wait for this, but I promise the next chapter will be up by next Thursday, if it isn't one of you in particular will probably kill me, not naming names. Thanks for reading, please review, Buy gold BYE!<br>**


	6. Deluded

Dipper lay awake on his bed in the dark attic bedroom. His mind was racing. Theoretically his plan to summon Bill would work, but as he lay in bed, his mind buzzing with ideas. A realization dawned on him; he had no way to summon the demon. Dipper quickly began to try to figure out ways around this. He considered more primitive ways to summon demons, other than the surefire way described in one of the three journals, but quickly realized that if there was one demon, there were probably others. Dipper had no intention to accidentally sell his agency to a demon more powerful than Bill.

Dipper's eyes eventually began to feel the weight of the day, and drifted shut, soon after, Dipper was enveloped in sleep's sweet embrace. He had no dream, it was as if he opened his eyes and it was day. He felt no different; he was still as tired as before. Groggily, he shifted his position and got out of bed. A glance at his alarm clock let him know that it was well past the Mystery Shack's opening time.

Having no motivation to fulfill his responsibilities, he took his time. He changed into his usual ensemble and headed into the bathroom. After he finished cleaning his teeth, he removed the bandage for the wound he'd received the day before. The cut wasn't deep, but still hurt. He was careful when removing the bandage so to gently break the pieces of skin and dried blood that had sealed the two together. He tossed the bloody bandage into a nearby garbage pail, and began to wash the slightly healed cut.

He wetted a nearby washcloth in the sink, and dabbed at the flecks of dried blood surrounding the cut. The cut was horizontal, spanning the length of his whole left cheek. Once he finished making the cut look presentable, so as to not off set the happy demeanor of the Mystery Shack, he checked his watch to find that it was almost time for his shift at the register. He walked down the stairs and entered the gift shop to relieve Wendy of her shift.

Dipper walked up to the register and Wendy looked up from scratching the paint off of the table. Her eyes went first to the scar on his cheek, and lingered there for longer than they should have, before looking him in the eyes to greet him.

"Hey, Dipper, are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I," Dipper paused a little before thinking of an excuse, " I just fell down 'is all, I'm fine."

Wendy didn't believe Dipper's obvious lie, but decided not to ask. She had been told that he had snuck out, and to keep an eye on him, but she had not been told the details of what happened.

Dipper relieved Wendy of her shift, and sat down in her place. Dipper trudged through his shift, helping the mindless customers with emptying their wallets. Dipper noticed that, throughout his entire shift, Wendy never left the gift shop. She was always within eyesight.

At the close of his shift, he began to help close down The Shack. He spoke his goodbyes to Wendy and Soos as they left for the night, then headed up to his room. He entered the dusty attic, and crossed over to where his journal lay. He lifted the leather bound from its resting place, and sat down with it on the bed.

Dipper poured over The Journal for the next few hours, trying to find a way to summon Bill. He tried using the black light, and every other way of revealing secret messages. He tried lemon juice, water, and even fire none of them yielded any secrets.

He put the book down and rubbed his temples, he was getting nowhere. He decided to go downstairs and get a glass of water. It was still pretty early for the residences of The Shack, Stan would, most likely, still be awake. Dipper walked in to the kitchen, and served himself a glass of water from the tap.

It didn't taste the best, but it was still refreshing. Dipper looked around and felt odd. He couldn't figure out what it was, but it made him fell weird, something wasn't right. He looked into the family room and realized what it was. The rest of the house was dark, and there was no noise whatsoever.

Curious, Dipper walked to the front door and tried the handle, it was locked. He had no way of unlocking it, since it required a key. He walked all around the house, but found no sign of Stan anywhere. Finally, Dipper arrived at the last room he hadn't checked, Stan's.

He opened the door quietly, and stepped inside. The room was silent, no snoring, but just to be safe, he went over to the bed and found it empty.

He looked around the room. Stan didn't tell him he was going anywhere. He continued looking until his eyes fell on a painting on the wall. It was the painting that concealed a hole in the wall behind it.

Dipper walked over and touched the gold frame. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. He gripped the painting with both hands and pulled it off the wall.

Dipper gasped in disbelief at what he saw. There, in Stan's room, was journal number two. Dipper reached out and removed the book. He turned it over and over in his hands. His mind was filled with questions as to why Stan had the book. He opened the journal and read the first page. It was much like the first page of Journal 3, but with some minor differences. An idea suddenly struck Dipper.

_Journal 3 mentions Bill like the author already encountered him, _He thought, _and if Journal 3 was written after Journal 2, then there has to be some mention of him in here, and maybe, just maybe it might have…_

Dipper frantically flipped through the pages until he found an entity in the shape of a triangle, Bill. He read the page. Sure enough, it had instructions on how to summon the demon.

The still quiet of the house was suddenly broken by the sound of a car door shutting from outside. This unexpected sound jarred Dipper from his thoughts, he had to act fast. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his phone, he aimed the camera at the page and quickly took a picture. He threw the journal back into the hole, and resealed it with the painting. He shut the door quietly behind him and ran into the living room, He jumped on to the ground and turned the TV on just in time.

Stan entered through the door with grocery bags in each hand.

"Hey kid, help me take these in," He said, gesturing to the parked car outside.

Dipper got up and walked outside. It was mildly cold, and the moon was high overhead. Dipper grabbed as many bags as he could, which was all of them, closed the trunk of the car, and headed inside.

Dipper dumped the bags on the counter and helped Stan put them away. Afterward, Stan trudged into the living room, sat down, and began watching the TV.

Dipper announced to Stan that he was feeling tired, and that he was going to bed, before marching up the stairs and into the attic. Dipper shut the door behind him and pulled out his phone. He went to his photo album and selected his most recent picture. He managed to snap a clear picture of the journal page, so clear that he could read the smallest writing without zooming in.

He read the list of what you needed to summon a demon, and began gathering supplies. He found some old candles in a box in the closet, some fake blood in a rusty can in another box filled with old Halloween gags, and a picture. The picture was the only one he had in his room, the one of he and Mabel, it was a small price to pay to get his sister back in flesh and blood. He put all the supplies in a pile and shoved them under his bed.

Dipper climbed into bed and began to wait. He didn't want to do it while Stan was still awake, in case he came up to check on him, so he decided to do it while he was asleep. He waited for a few hours, silently listening to the TV downstairs, waiting for it to be turned off. Once it was, he waited a while longer for Stan to go to sleep. Once he was satisfied, he got out of bed and pulled out the supplies.

He looked at the picture of him and Mabel sadly before dipping his fingers in the fake blood and crossing out the eyes. He lay the picture down and surrounded it by six candles and then proceeded to light each one. He took out his phone and opened up the picture. Whispering he said the incantation so as to not wake up Stan.

He waited.

Nothing happened.

Confused, he said the incantation again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

He said it again. This time, there was a large gust of ice cold wind, all six candles went out. Dipper sat in the dark, waiting.

Nothing else happened.

* * *

><p>Wrkkvi hzg gsviv, ulixvw gl dzrg<p>

Mlg pmldrmt sv'w qfhg hvzovw srh uzgv…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I was sick, hey, at least it wasn't three weeks!<strong>

**Rejoice with me! For it is winter break!**

**Next Chapter: probs Thursday**


	7. Revelations

Dipper waited there for what seemed to him like hours, waiting desperately for something to happen. He repeated the chant over and over, hoping to get some kind of reaction. Nothing happened. Dipper lost it; he was totally and utterly crushed. So many demolished hopes, so many fake leads, it was like there was some all powerful cosmic being taunting him with logical ideas, and then crushing them with harsh realities.

Dipper curled up on the floor, completely defeated. He had nothing left to turn to. Maybe a wild animal really did kill Mabel. It was hard to accept at the moment, but there was nothing else to accept. Dipper faced that reality, and cried.

All of their history flashed through his mind, all the laughs they'd never share again, all the smiles and good times were now just memories, and that pained Dipper to no end.

Maybe she really is gone forever.

Dipper dwelled on that thought until he was lifted into his dreams.

He will never forget what he saw in his nightmares that night.

He had horrific visions of Bill and Mabel. One in particular where Bill was carrying Mabel in his arms surrounded by blackness. He could see their mouths moving, but hear no words until eventually they stopped, and Bill lifted Mabel up, and brought her down fiercely on his knee. Mabel's body went limp at the blow, and Bill casually tossed her corpse into the blackness.

Bill seemed to know Dipper was watching, as he looked right at him and grinned ear to ear. Sparkling green tendrils of lights emerged from the black and wrapped themselves around Bill's body, he looked like he was in great pain.

He laughed wickedly and spoke manically.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I'VE ALREADY WON!" He roared between bursts of insane laughter

The scene suddenly shifted, and Dipper saw Mabel run through the forest. She was talking on her phone when she tripped, and the phone escaped from her grasp. Dipper watched on as Bill appeared and surrounded Mabel in a ring of fire. He tried to look away when Bill thrust her arm in the flames, but he couldn't move. Bill looked right at Dipper with that same grin when he stuck his bloody finger in Mabel's mouth.

His dreams then faded to black and he awoke. He opened his eyes and looked around. He'd left the summoning items out, and there's was now a puddle of tears on the floor. Then his brain finally acknowledged the nightmares.

He didn't know what to do, he was completely stunned. It was Bill all along! He had no doubt about that now. He felt horrified, being taken by Bill is a lot worse than a wild animal. Taking this into account, it could mean that Mabel is still alive, if Bill really took her, which is something he's more likely to do. Strangely, this gave Dipper hope, it meant Mabel might still be alive, but he has to act fast, how long can she stand Bill's endless torture?

Dipper needed more information if he were to continue his searches though, he had no idea where they might be.

Dipper continued looking through the room until his eyes landed on Mabel's bedside mirror. The can of fake blood lay emptied out on its side next to the mirror, while the blood was splattered all over the mirror. Dipper approached it and found that he could identify the patterns of blood as English text, though extremely sloppy.

_Search your dreams, kid!_

Bill was playing with him. It was like they were all his pawns in a chess match. He was probably enjoying all this.

Dipper stared at the message for a while before something clicked in his head. He sat down and began re-running the dreams he'd just had. He thought back to the dream of Bill carrying Mabel. He focused his mind on their surroundings until he saw something that his mind didn't register until now. They were in a cave. He could see faint outlines of jagged rock and stalactites hanging above. There were puddles of water present as well.

Dipper puzzled over this new information, but he couldn't decipher their location. Frustrated, he reached out and grabbed the picture of him and Mable. He stared at the picture for a while remembering the good times they'd had on the lake. That same day, the twins and Soos had chased a giant mechanical monster straight into the cave behind The Falls.

Dippers eyes widened. _The cave behind The Falls, that's it! _He thought.

Dipper jumped onto his feet in joy. Then immediately sat down in defeat. How would he get to The Falls, he's grounded. He went over to his window and tried to pry it open, but found it padlocked from the outside.

_I can't let this stop me now, I'm so close, _He thought.

Dipper is going to have to talk to Stan if he ever wants to get to The Falls.

Dipper gathered all of the materials he left out and shoved them back under his bed. He went to the mirror and placed that under his bed as well. He then changed into his usual clothes, and headed downstairs.

He found Stan in the kitchen, preparing a meal.

"Hey, kid, I made pancakes, you want some?" The man asked

Dipper eyed the pancakes, were these actual pancakes, or stancakes?

"Maybe just one," He replied.

Stan set out two paper plates and some forks and they sat down to eat. After a few minutes of silence Dipper finally spoke up.

"Hey, Stan, I was wondering," He started, "These past few days have been pretty stressful, and I thought, to relieve some of that stress, we could go fishing at the lake today."

Stan eyed him skeptically.

"You want to go fishing?" He asked

"Yeah," Dipper replied.

Stan began to grin. He still loved fishing just as much as he did before.

"Sure," He said happily, " We can go fishing, I'll go get my rod."

Stan finished his pancakes, and got up and went to his room for his fishing rod.

Dipper looked down at his uneaten food guiltily. He felt really bad for lying to Stan like that, but it needed to be done.

Who knows how long Mabel can last.

* * *

><p>Z oruv wizdh xolhv gl rgh vmw,<p>

Z dlfmw droo lkvm, ml lmv xzm nvmw…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers, I hope you had a very happy holiday, and I apologize for this chapter being short and late, but it won't take as long next time I promise.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, please review, and I'll see you next time, Bye!**

**Next Chapter: Friday**


	8. Checkmate

Stan stretched out his arm and gripped the edge of the dock to hold the boat steady so Dipper could climb in. It was an overcast and windy day out on the lake, only few other people were there. Dipper nervously tightened his grip on the rod in his hand. He looked over at the roaring Falls. It seemed to beckon him closer, Dipper began to feel uneasy.

Stan looked behind him to see what Dipper was staring at.

"Something bothering you?" He asked

Dipper smiled nervously, "No, it's just a little chilly out, that's all."

Stan pushed off of the dock, sending the boat out farther into the lake. He unlocked the tackle box and opened it. The box went up and out, revealing various lures, hooks, and baits. He selected a tri-hook and began tying it to the end of his line. He then withdrew some bait, stuck it to the hook, and cast the line out into the center of the lake. Dipper did the same.

It was quiet, and there was a sense of anticipation in the air. Dipper listened to the sound of water lapping against the side of the small wooden boat. Dipper waited for a few minutes to make his excuse seem believable.

"Hey, Stan, can we dock the boat, I have to use the bathroom." Dipper prayed that Stan would buy his first grade excuse.

"Sure, kid," He said before putting his rod down for an oar.

The two of them rowed back to shore, and Dipper exited the boat.

"I'm gonna' go back out, call when you're done," Stan said before pushing off of the dock.

Dipper walked towards the outhouse and went behind it. From there he made his way quietly into the small wooded area. He stayed close to the lake, while skirting around it to reach The Falls. He stood right in front of the roaring water, his clothes were now soaked, before taking a deep breath, and walking through The Falls, and into the cave behind it.

Dipper blinked his eyes rapidly to get the water out. The cave was illuminated dimly, though he could not spot where the light emanated from. Dipper was shaking, from the biting cold of the water and air, and the nervousness that grew inside him.

He looked around and surveyed the area. He didn't see much, there was a circle of jagged rock in one area and-

Something in the center of the jagged rock circle moved.

It moved again, slightly, in an up and down fashion, like it was breathing.

Dipper recovered from the initial shock of his discovery and ran towards the shape. As he got closer, he could make out the outline of a body on the floor, he quickened his pace. He jumped over the rocks and into the center, and found the body of a brown haired girl lying face down. He crouched down and turned her over. He gasped.

"Mabel!" He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

He heard Mabel inhale sharply when he picked her up, so he loosened his hold.

He looked down at her face through tear filled eyes, she was alive.

She didn't look good though. Her hair had been cut short and burned in several places, her clothes met a similar fate. Her right eye was black, and she had many small bruises on her face.

She managed a smile and looked at him, she was crying too.

"Dipper," She said in a quiet whisper

"Come on, lets get out of here," Dipper said before lifting her to her feet, and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Her smile faded and she began to sob, "You shouldn't have come." She said.

"I wasn't about to leave you behind," He said

Mabel looked down and continued to cry, "I'm so sorry, Dipper," She said quietly.

Suddenly, the jagged rock surrounding them shot up, and sealed the spaces between them, they were trapped. The air became electrified, and there was a flash of brilliant gold that overtook their vision. Dipper stumbled back, holding on to Mabel while shielding his eyes. When Dipper looked up, he was greeted by the disgusting inhuman smile of a blond boy a few years older than him. Dipper recognized the face as the person who warned him so long ago.

"You? But-," The boy cut him off

"Not quite kiddo, I'll fill you in later, but first," He bent down and lifted up Mabel's face so they were eye to eye. "Man I didn't picture you as one to give up so easily, what's wrong, my little shooting star?"

Mabel looked down and continued to cry, while Dipper pulled her away from the boy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Leave her alone you snake," He snarled

"Dipper! How good it is to finally see you face to face, oh by the way," He said, "Your dedication is really admirable, now greetings aside," He moved closer and grabbed Dipper's jaw, "Don't you ever speak to me like that again," He said coldly.

Mabel whimpered and Dipper moved so that he was standing between the two.

"Let us go," Dipper said, he tried to be calm, but he only hoped his voice portrayed that.

Bill pouted, "Aw, wanting to leave so soon," He chuckled and returned to his grin, "I don't think you understand the predicament your in," Bill raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

Behind him, Mabel inhaled sharply and fell to her knees. Dipper knelt down beside her.

"What did you do?" He asked angrily

"Dipper, we are going to be spending a lot of time together, and I don't think that's any way you should speak to your host," He snapped his fingers again, "Strike two."

Mabel fell on her side, clutching her stomach. Blood was leaking from the corner of her mouth. Dipper knelt over her, shocked.

"Please stop," He pleaded

"Ooooh, begging now, are we?" Bill said, it was evident on his face that he was enjoying this.

Dipper looked down at his sister writhing in pain on the floor and felt his cheeks become wet.

"Please stop, I'll do anything."

Bill's grin got wider, "Anything?" he asked.

"Yes, just please don't hurt her anymore." Dipper said through tears

"You got yourself a deal, kid," Bill outstretched his hand and they shook, complete with blue flames to seal the deal.

Bill looked at him and laughed, "Sorry kid," He snapped his fingers again.

Mabel's body went limp and she stopped breathing.

"No, no, you can't!" Dipper said hysterically, "We had a deal, you lied!"

Bill laughed again, "Painless."

Dipper got up and tried to tackle Bill, Bill sidestepped and he hit the ground.

Bill looked down at Dipper and snapped his fingers. Dippers face exploded in excruciating pain. He tried to get to his feet, but his head was spinning and he fell on the rocks, and blacked out.

Mabel was gone. Forever.

* * *

><p>Nzyvo zmw Wrkkvi nvg gsvri uzgv<p>

Gsv nzgxs vmwvw rm z xsvxpnzgv…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Monday 12**


End file.
